justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Macarena
"Macarena" 'by ''Los Del Rio ''(covered by ''The Girly Team)'' is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]] and Just Dance Kids, where it's also covered. Dancers It's a dance crew of four girls. 'P1: '''Her hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a red tank top, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing sunglasses. '''P2: '''Her hair is brown and in a ponytail. She's wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. '''P3: '''Her hair is brown and poofy. She's wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and yellow wedged sneakers. '''P4: '''Her hair is long and pink. She's wearing a pink and black marble swirl long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She's also wearing sunglasses. Background The background is rather simple. Four coloured panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. Gold Moves There are two gold moves per player. 1st: A wave move from left to right. Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. 2nd: P1, throw your arms in the air; P2, your left arms forward and your right arms upward; P3, have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face; P4, have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. This is the last move. Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup The song has a monthly mashup. It was discovered in the game files, but its theme and month remain to be seen. The dancers that appear in the mashup are: *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Take on Me * Fine China (Extreme) * Everything else is unknown for now. Appearances in Mashups ''Macarena ''appears in the following mashup: * You're On My Mind '(Quatro) Trivia *The fourth dancer is wearing the same shoes as the dancer from Built For This with a different color scheme. *The hair of the first dancer looks as if it was the same as the hair of the Where Have You Been dancer. *The third dancer has hair similar to My Main Girl dancer, in a lighter shade. **The third dancer also looks very similar to one of the backup dancers from The World is Ours, as they wear similar shaped outfits and have the same hairstyle. She was probably the same person. * This the seventh cover by The Girly Team in the series after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, and Flashdance ... What a Feeling. * Some Macarena moves are used in the routine for Ghostbusters during the chorus. *The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. * The fourth dancer laughs during the second verse, like one of the girls from the music video. * The floor has some brief scratches on it. * Although gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". * There is a grammatical error in the lyrics. At the line "The boy who's name is Vitorino", "who's" should be "whose". * The lyrics say Con las chicas que son buenas, but the line is incorrectly spelled as Con las chicas que estan buenas. * Choreography performed by Shirley Henault (as P2), Aurélie Sériné (as P3) and Jenny Sepiere (as P4). Gallery 373566.jpg|Gameplay Macarena.jpg|Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) MacarenaMU3.jpg|Macarena's mashup as seen in the game files macarenafaces.jpg Videos File:Los del Rio - Macarena (Original Video) HD File:Just Dance 2015 - Macarena - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Kids Macarena by Los Del Rio Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Covered Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Recycled elements